Leah's beginning
by TheLovelyAri
Summary: Leah is not only in love with Jacob Black, but is carrying his child. She doesn't want to hold him back from his imprint; she also refuses to raise her baby as an unhappy bitter harpy. She leaves Forks so she can truly find happiness in herself.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story a couple of years ago, but I was too busy to finish. I'm rewriting (and hopefully finishing) Leah's beginning. Reviews would be perfect.

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all twilight characters!**

This was what I wanted…. Right?

This is what I've been begging for.

So why is this not the happiest day of my life?

 _Because he doesn't love you._

I looked down at the pregnancy test in my trembling hands.

"Pregnant," it read.

I threw the stick down in frustration and put my head in my hands. I could feel the tears start fall from my eyes.

This was the fourth test that I took and it's the fourth time I've read the word "pregnant".

I was pregnant with Jacob Black's child. The Jacob Black that imprinted on that demon spawn. The same Jacob Black that is going to marry that spawn when she becomes older. He loves her. He loves the whole damn family. One day he'll have to leave with them.

 _See what you've done Leah, you've fucked up your life, his life, and probably this kid's life._

I couldn't take him away from his imprint. They were so happy together; they'll be even happier in the future.

My mind started reeling with questions.

 _What if they have kids in the future? Will he love them more? Will he feel obligated to be with me because I'm pregnant?_

How would I explain this to my child?

 _Sorry daddy doesn't get to see you a lot. He's too busy with his perfect wife and kids. But don't worry, mommy will always be there… as long as she isn't too busy pining after imprinted men that she can't have._

Jacob is so young. Just a few months shy of his nineteenth birthday. He has so much to worry about as is. He's running a pack right now, plus he's trying to get his GED, not to mention he's going to make the decision to leave with the Cullens. A baby is the very last thing he needs. I can't do that to him, but I know what I can do. 

I got up from the bathroom floor and walked across the hall to my bedroom. I opened my closet, pulled out an old duffel bag, and began to stuff as many clothes as I could into it.

All throughout La Push, I'm known for being an angry bitter bitch. I refuse to make another person's life miserable. If keeping my baby away from Vampires, werewolves or any other supernatural shit will let it have a normal happy life, then fine.

I walked over to my dresser and looked at the photos sprawled across the top. Pictures of my family and the packs made my mind flood with memories. I quickly grabbed all the photos and some cash I had saved over the years. Seth never understood why I would save birthday money and allowances, but here I am today with $1,200. It won't last forever, but hopefully it will last me until I find a job.

I picked up my duffel bag and headed to my door, saying goodbye to the childhood memories left in my room.

I walked down the hall to Seth's room and slowly opened the door. The sound of his snoring filled the room; nothing can wake him up. I tiptoed over to him and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"I'll miss you baby brother." I say before tiptoeing out towards my mother's room.

I kissed her forehead and the picture of my father hanging on the wall.

I went down to kitchen, grabbed a sheet of paper from the grocery notepad, and began to write.

 _Dear Mom and Seth,_

 _I'm sorry I had to leave you all, especially without a good bye, but I can't stay here any longer. I don't have the strength to stay here unhappy anymore, I hope you understand. I may come back one day, but first I have to start over. I have to start living my life._

 _I love you so much,_

 _Leah_

I grabbed my things and headed out to my old pick up truck. I don't know where I'm heading, but I know that I will find my home.


	2. Chapter 2

I should clarify that this chapter is more of a re-edit. Not much has changed

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all the twilight characters.** ___

 _Portland Oregon_

I've been here for a couple of weeks now, and although I'm not living the American dream, I'm pretty content with what I have.

I don't live in a luxury apartment and I am a bit lonely, but no lonelier than I was in Forks.

I was walking back to my apartment with a few groceries.

It was almost a normal day. A bit cloudy, a few kids outside playing, but it wasn't quiet like usual.

In front of my apartment was an obviously frustrated woman screaming on the phone.

I noticed the smoke coming from her car and noted that it must have broken down on her right here.

She was tall, had long tan legs, and had a sultry Spanish accent that would make any man go weak in the knees. She was dressed in a designer suit and flashy jewelry. It was way different than the wife beater and gym shorts I was sporting.

"I have a meeting in an hour Louis," she yelled to the man on the phone, "and because you did a crap ass job on my car, I'm going to miss one of the most important deals of my life. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you if I miss this meeting?" She screeched to the poor man before hanging up the phone.

I watched her put her head in her hands, "Estùpido." She sighed.

I felt bad for her. There wasn't a mechanic for miles; she could call a cab, but who knows how long she would sit there.

I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi," I waved and moved my paper bag full of groceries to my hip, "I couldn't help over hearing your… uh… private conversation. The closest thing we have to a mechanic is a kid that works at the gas station," I pointed to the old rundown gas station down the street, "he's pretty young. He could barely change my tire." I shifted my groceries to my other hip, "I was just wondering if I could help you. I can drive you, you seem to be in a rush."

Her face lit up and she threw her hands around me.

It took me by surprise, I almost dropped the groceries in my arms.

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she cried.

She pulled away from me and gave me an odd look.

"Oh, honey, your hot," she put her hand to my head, "Are you running a fever? You must be sick."

"Oh no," I shook her hand away, "I just..." I tried to think of an excuse, "run hotter than most people." I cringed at the lame excuse that everyone used and prayed that she would just let it go. "My truck is over there." I pointed, not giving her a chance to respond.

"My name is Marianna," she said as we got settled in the truck.

"Leah," I gave her a small smile.

"Do you live in those apartments back there?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"It's quite cute," She said. I knew that she was just making conversation, "It's quaint."

"It's crap," I laughed, "but it's home at the moment."

We talked a lot during the car ride.

Marianna is from California, but she here on business for a month. She owns stores and shelters throughout the west coast. She's a very determined woman.

I told her how I just moved here from Washington and was still trying to adjust to the new environment. I hadn't even finished my sentence before she offered me a job at a local store that she owned.

"It doesn't pay much," she said as she got out of the car, "but it's a job. This is my way of thanking you for driving me."

I'd be stupid to say no.

She wrote down her number and waved to me as I drove away, and for the first time in forever, I felt like things were going my way.

I've been in Portland for a month and things were slowly getting better.

My job isn't too terrible. The people who came in were generally nice and liked to make conversation. Occasionally we did get the customers that were rude; my patience is always getting tested.

It's getting harder and harder not to phase, but at least my loneliness has gone away.

Stopping to help Marianna has been the best decision I've made since moving. She was my closest (and only) friend that I've made.

I was finishing bagging some groceries when Mariana pulled into the parking lot in her silver Mercedes.

Marianna has picked me up everyday around lunch time for the past three weeks. She takes me to nice restaurants that I can never afford. It was nice to go places that weren't my apartment or the store. Over the month, Marianna and I have made a very strong bond. People would never understand what interest I have in a woman in her mid-thirties, but Marianna is different than most people. She didn't push me to talk about my past and she had an addicting personality.

We were sitting in my favorite Italian restaurant. Marianna was being unusually quiet today.

"Mariana? What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up from her Caesar salad.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You've been awfully quiet today. You're all spaced out and distant."

She took a deep breath.

"Leah, my last day in Oregon is tomorrow."

"Oh."

I felt the sadness and loneliness start to take over me. I almost forgot what these feelings felt like.

Marianna was my only friend. She taught me how to survive in this city. When someone came into the store and caused havoc, she was the person who listened to me rant, or even ranted with me. Once I told her that I was feeling a homesick, and she came to my apartment with buckets of ice cream and movies.

"I'm really going to miss you." I tell her.

"I'm going to miss you too. I know that I've only known you for a month, but you've become important to me." A sad smile forms on her lips.

I was taken back by her statement.

 _I'm important to her?_

I smiled, "You're important to me too."

"My husband is flying down today and I want you to meet him. I'll pick you up when your shift at works end."

I nodded my head to let her know that I understood. There's no use in arguing with or turning down Marianna. In the end, she always wins.

9:00 couldn't come fast enough. I was getting anxious to leave the store and finally meet Christopher. Marianna always had a hilarious story about him and his goofy antics and I was excited to meet him.

I was closing up shop; Marianna and Christopher were to be here at any moment.

I was busying myself by counting the last of my register when the bell above the door rang and three men walked in.

"Sorry guys, we're closed." I said, not looking up from the money.

One of the men says something to me, but I wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I say looking up from the money.

"I said give me all your money."

The man is holding a gun to my face.

 _Are they fucking kidding me?_

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yell in frustration. They were all tall and built. I'd honestly be very intimidated by them if I was the normal human, but I'm not.

"Give me all of the fucking money and you won't get hurt." The man with the gun said.

I put my hands on my hips and scoffed at them.

"You guys are the dumbest men I have ever met in my entire life! You guys didn't even think to put on masks! How do you know that this place doesn't have security cameras?

I didn't know if the store had cameras or not; I honestly hoped it didn't. What would the police think if I get shot and the bullets bounce off of me?

I put my biggest "you don't fucking scare me" bitch face on and stared at the gunman. On his arm, there was a tattoo of a heart with "mom" in the middle.

 _A momma's boy, seriously?_

"Do you want me to hold her down Rick?" The one beside the gunman says.

"And he just told me your name! Is this your first robbery?" I raise my eyebrow at Rick.

"Look lady, I don't wanna have to shoot you." Rick says.

"I don't think your mommy would like the fact that her little Ricky is going to shoot an innocent lady."

His eyes widen.

"And I should just warn you now, that if you touch, attack, or shoot me. I'm personally kicking each of your asses." I narrowed my eyes at them, "Try me."

"Hey," The skinny one at the door yells, "Just knock the bitch out and take the money!"

The big one then lunges towards me and tries to grab my waist, but I'm already two steps ahead of him. I grab the bat that I keep under the register and break it over his head. He falls to the ground unconscious.

I hear a gun shot ring out. I feel the bullet hit my arm; it feels like someone threw a pebble at me.

I look up to see the man at the door with his gun out.

 _This fucker shot me!_

I feel myself start to tremble but I'm too angry to try and calm myself.

I head over to the skinny one at the door.

Rick is too in shock at the sight in front of him that he doesn't even move.

Skinny tried to run, but I grabbed him by the neck and swung him towards the wall. He landed with a loud thump, and sat there.

I felt my trembling start to turn into giant shakes.

 _You've worked too damn hard for this Leah. You can't phase. Think about your baby._

I sat in a corner and started to focus on breathing.

"Oh my God, Leah!" Marianna screamed while running to me.

"Stay back!" I yell between breaths.

I hear some more footsteps when it hit me. The smell. The smell that I knew too well.

 _Werewolf_

I stopped my breathing to find the source of the smell.

A tall, muscular, Spanish man stood in front of me. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were wide as if he was amazed. He must have figured me out too.

 _Christopher is a werewolf._

"Keep breathing Leah," Chris tells me firmly, "don't do anything else until you know for a fact that you have calmed down. Dear, go call the police"

Marianna nodded her head and grabbed her cell phone.

I go back to breathing for five minutes. When I was positive that I was calm, I nodded my head at the couple to let them know I was okay.

"Oh honey!" Marianna threw her hands around me. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I was closing up the store, when Ed, Edd, n Eddy over there tried to rob me."

Marianna, still holding me, asked "What's wrong with him?"

She pointed to Rick, who was still in a comatose state.

"I don't know." I lied.

She gave me a "I know that you're lying, but I'm going to get it out of you later" look.

The police came in. I had to give a report (obviously leaving out the shooting) and said that Christopher was the one who knocked the other two out.

The ride to my apartment was eerily quiet.

I wanted to ask Christopher all types of questions, but I was unsure if Marianna knew about him or not.

When I opened the door to my apartment, Marianna casually walked in and took her usual seat on the couch. I sat down quietly on the floor and Chris sat next to Marianna.

Chris took a deep breath and looked at his wife.

"You were right, she is a wolf. I owe you $10." He says.

My eyes widen in shock.

"I'm always right!" Marianna shouts victoriously.

"Marianna!" I stated, "How could you not tell me that you knew?"

"I only had a hunch. Plus I couldn't just flat out ask you!"

 _She is right._

"How did you know?"

"Your skin is burning! And plus every time you get angry, you start to shake. I know werewolf signs anywhere honey." She shrugged her shoulders, "I was going to wait until you were ready, but you were taking too long. So I brought my husband."

I nodded my head in understanding.

I let out a long sigh. This day has just been emotionally and mentally exhausting.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Marianna asked me.

"Nothing, It's just that-"I begin my rant, "The bastard SHOT me. What if I phased and killed them or worse killed my baby!"

 _Whoops, that wasn't supposed to slip._

"You're pregnant?!" Mariana yelled.

She pushed herself up from the couch and walked towards my bedroom. I could hear her shuffling around and mumbling to herself. All I could make out was "A baby" and an occasional "Dios mio ".

Christopher and I glanced at each other and went to go see what Mariana was doing.

Mariana was taking the few things I had in my room and putting them in my duffel bag.

"What on Earth are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like? I'm packing for you."

I stared at her with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"And where exactly am I going?"

"With us." She says casually.

 _This woman is nuts!_

She stops working and looks at me. I guess she thought that I deserved an explanation.

"Years ago, Chris and I started a women's shelter," she started to state, "Because of all of our hard work, connections, and donations, the shelter has become bigger. Almost the size of a moderately sized college campus. We take in battered women with children, young teen girls on the street, and pregnant women who have nowhere to go. We help you get your life together so that you and your children can have a better future."

I stared at her.

"Thank you so much Marianna, but there are women out there who need this more than me."

She keeps packing.

I look at Chris and wave my hand towards his wife; I give him a pleading look.

"Help." I ask.

He goes into my room and starts helping Marianna pack.

"This is not the help I was meaning!" I shouted in frustration.  
Marianna looked at me with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Leah," she stated, "You have only a little amount of time before this baby comes. You can't think of just yourself. Do you really want to raise a baby here? In a dangerous neighborhood? The only thing you have in this apartment is a dirty couch, and old mattress, and pizza rolls. You work nights, you ran away from your home, and you're the only one here that can raise this baby." She places her hands over my stomach. "Let us help you. We can help you with birthing, the first few months, keeping calm!" She gives me a pleading look. "Please, I'm begging you."

I look at her eyes. They're filled with worry and concern. This is why I grew attached to her. The harsh criticism and the love that she gave me. She was like my mother.

"Okay." I say giving in.

Marianna squeals with delight. "You're going to love it there. And I have a big surprise for you when you get there!"

 _Santa Cruz, California_

The plane ride was absolutely terrible. We had extreme turbulence, add that to my morning sickness and you have a very pissed off Leah.

We drove for about two hours before we arrived to the shelter.

When we arrived I was absolutely amazed. It was like a neighborhood filled with different types of buildings and playgrounds. This all started because two people have hearts of gold.

We arrived at a building that looked like a giant dorm.

"Because we have so many people, many have to share rooms." Mariana said. "You're going to love your roommate."

"What's she like?" I ask.

"You'll see." She says with a grin. "She's actually apart of your surprise."

The building is very nice and homey inside. It's designed to be simple and comfortable. We take the elevator to the 4th floor.

I stare at the hall in awe. There is a lounging room with a flat screen and a computer room.

We walk down the hall to a door. Jazmine Sullivan is being played on the stereo.

Chris unlocks the door and slowly opens it. There is no one inside.

"E!" he yells. "Come meet your roommate."

A door, which I assume leads to the bathroom, quickly opens and a short teenage girl comes out.

She's short, and has a smooth ebony skin color and almond shaped eyes.

She has a confused look on her face and I start to get self concise, when I notice.

 _She smells like me. She's a wolf too!_

Her face quickly changes from confusion to excitement. I'm just as excited and hugged her.

"Oh my God! I thought I was the only one!" I cried.

"Is she the surprise?" She yelled to Chris.

He nodded his head.

She lets go of me and walks to Chris and Marianna.

"You guys are amazing." She hugs them.

"We're going to let you get to know each other. E, get her set up for us please." Marianna says.

She ushers her husband out of the door and gives us a little wave.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm going to try and upload a chapter at least once or twice a week. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all the Twilight characters.** _

E turned towards me and extended out a hand, "Name's Egypt."

I took her tiny hand and shook it, "Leah." I told her.

"So, Egypt," I sat on my empty mattress, "that's a unique name."

She scoffed and sat on her bed, "My parents thought it would be different to have a family named after African countries. My dad is Nigeria and my mom's name is Kenya." She gave a short laugh, "Can't find my name on any fucking keychain." She looked up at me and smiled, "So where are you from?"

"I grew up on a reservation in Washington. What about you?" I asked.

"Originally Harlem, but once I started phasing, we moved to Rochester."

"A New Yorker," I crossed my legs and sat up, "that must have been exciting. All the people and the sights. You must have never been bored."

"I guess." she shrugged, "I've seen the same buildings my whole life and crowds tend to overwhelm me."

Our room was very spacious; more than enough for two people. On each side of the room, there was a small closet, a dresser, a study desk, and a full sized bed; in the middle were our bathroom door, a small fridge, and a television sitting on a stand. I examined her fully decorated side of the room and compared it to my bare side. Her side was decorated with a tapestry and lights and little African statues and figurines.

"So how far along are you?" Egypt questioned.

 _Jesus, am I showing already?_

Egypt saw the shock in my eyes and let out a laugh.

"You're in what we like to call "labor and delivery." Everyone in this building is either pregnant or had a baby within the year." She hopped off the bed, lifted her oversized black shirt and showed her extended pregnant belly. "I'll be 6 months in a few weeks. My appointment to find out the gender is in a couple of weeks." She exclaimed proudly. I could almost feel the excitement and joy radiating off of her.

"I'm actually not sure," I told her, "I haven't had any prenatal care and can't afford to go to a doctor. I guess that's why Marianna took me in."

"She's an angel isn't she?" Egypt gave a soft smile.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and the angel herself walked in.

"Get dressed girls, we're going shopping." She exclaimed.

Egypt clapped her hands excitingly and waddled to the bathroom with clothes; I eyed Marianna suspiciously.

"What!" she yelled defensively, "You come in here with a duffel full of old clothes and a blanket. There's a lot you need."

I shook my head, but didn't bother to argue because once again, she was right and I need as much help as I can get.

Shopping with Egypt and Marianna had been a very exhausting experience. We've hit every store on the strip and my feet were killing me. How can a pregnant teen and a middle aged woman move so fast?

Egypt and I were sitting on a bench waiting for Marianna to finish her shopping. A woman came in to the shelter and had no clothes for her baby, and of course Marianna took it as her personal job to make sure the baby was clothed.

"God, that woman is amazing." I told Egypt. She nodded her head in agreement. "Chris is lucky to have imprinted on her."

"Mari isn't Chris's imprint." Egypt informed me.

I whipped my head towards her with a surprised look on my face. "What? But they seem so perfect together. Like two puzzle pieces that fit."

Egypt shook her head. "Chris's imprint died in a terrible car accident when he was about 18; on the day he was going to propose to her. Everyone says that it was awful. He wouldn't eat, sleep and the usual spark in his eyes were gone. But Mari kept an eye on him and even made Chris move in with her and her imprint. Just like now, she wouldn't give up on someone she cared about."

"So what happened to Mari's imprint?"

"Ugh, that selfish bastard," she threw her hands up as if she was frustrated, "Don't get me started on him. He is Chris's brother. He apparently acted like he didn't give a damn when Chris was depressed. He left Marianna because she can't have kids. He says that there was no point in being together since the imprint was only to strengthen his gene pool. He comes around like once a month to see the pack and he is such an ass! Like seriously, I hate him."

A woman walked by pushing a stroller and I just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

It's hard to believe that one day that will be me.

 _What if I'm a terrible mother? What if it doesn't love me?_

Questions begin to fill my head and I begin to feel panicky.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"Nothing." I lied quickly.

Her eyes narrowed; I try to avoid her gaze.

I sigh, giving up on my failed façade.

"What if I'm a bad mom?" I ask her. "I ran away from the people I grew up around. My mother, my brother, my children's dad. All because I was scared. I'm not even sure that I'm happy that I'm having a baby. Everyone's usually like "Wow, I'm pregnant." I'm more like "Oh God… I'm pregnant.""

I sigh and put my head in my hands. Egypt lifts my head up and grabbed my hands and sighed.

"When I started phasing, my dad moved us back to his home in Rochester. The pack members were there and he'd make more money than in Harlem. And we'd need the cash to buy extra food and clothes for me. I absolutely hated it there. I was at a new school. I had no friends, I was younger than most of the pack members, and no one took any interest in the "inner-city girl". The pack females absolutely despised me. They would gang up on me every chance they could get. To make it even worse, my parents changed. They used to be down to Earth people; we were all very close. But wave a little money in their faces and they'll forget where they came from. I was lonely." She let go of my hands and folded them across her chest. "That was until my cousin Morris joined the pack."

She held out her wrist and showed the tattooed initials **M.N.C** with a little heart around it.

"Morris Nathan Carmichael. When he joined, he helped turn my life around," She continued with a sad smile. "He helped train and mold me into a better protector. I made up for being the smallest by being the fastest, toughest, quickest thinking female. When you're in a pack full of females, you want the attention from the alpha. And that's exactly what I got."

Her smile faded and was replaced with an angry frown.

"I knew I shouldn't have started secretly messing around with Dorian, but I was a stupid 17-year-old girl and I was finally getting the respect I deserved from the pack. After I graduated, I found out that I was pregnant and you know what this mother fucker says? What are _you_ going to do? He and his imprint were getting married soon. There was no mention of any type of imprint when I was in his head or when he was in my bed. I was still considered a pup. And in that pack, pups aren't allowed to know much about the older wolves' lives. Morris found out and challenged him. Told him that he needed to man up. By the time I managed to get there to stop the fight, Morris was already badly injured."

"He never recovered from the injuries. He was killed by his own pack members." Egypt whispered as her tears started to flow. "They didn't fight fairly. The beta and third in command jumped in."

I could feel my jaw drop.

 _Sam, Paul, and Jared weren't my favorite people, but they would never do something like that._

"My parents were so disappointed," she continued, "My father was especially furious. Told me that I got my family member killed, could have broken up the pack, and soiled the Carmichael name. He told me to choose between my parents and my baby." She wiped the tears off of her face. "Well I chose my baby. I will always choose my baby. I'll be damned if I'm not about to be the best mother I can be. I made a promise to make sure that this baby has everything that it needs and to have more than enough love, even if I am only one person. I'm never going to give up on my child. Yes, I will make mistakes, but I'll learn. And so will you! You can't let your past harm your future or this child's future. You are here because you obviously care about it already! It's okay to be scared Leah, but things will work out if you don't freak yourself out and keep reaching for the stars."

At first I was confused about why she was telling me her story but now I understood. She was telling me that she knows how I feel. She's making it through one step at a time and so will I.

Marianna strolled over to us with her shopping bags. "Isn't this precious?" She pulled out a frilly pink dress.

"I thought you said the woman had a boy?" Egypt asked.

"She does," Marianna placed the dress over Egypt's belly and winked at her, "I was just thinking that it would be for someone else."

"We don't know the gender yet," Egypt laughed.

"Well I can dream can't I? I've always wanted a little girl to dress up and spoil." A sad smile formed on her lips, "Someone will use it. You girls hungry?"

"Yes!" Egypt exclaimed.

I was about to decline when my stomach grumbled. I'd forgotten that I hadn't eaten all day. "I guess that's a yes from me too."

We were about to head to the car when Marianna's phone rang. "One second girls." She said as she answered her phone and walked away.

"So how did you end up meeting Marianna and Chris?" I asked Egypt.

"Chris was in Brooklyn for a business trip. I was living on the streets and went into a convenience store to buy some chips, but the clerk didn't want to sell to me. Said he didn't want any trouble from the riff raff. I almost phased right there." Egypt sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "Luckily, Chris was in the convenience store and sniffed me out. He bought me a sandwich and convinced me to come with him. I got to meet the pack and the imprints. Everyone took me under their wings. They're great. I've yet to regret saying yes to Chris."

Marianna came back to us with a disgruntled look on her face.

"I'll have to take a rain check on dinner girls." She told us, "Two of the runaways got into a fight at the shelter and I have to go handle it" She gave a loud and annoyed sigh and ushered us towards the car.

Marianna dropped Egypt and I off at a restaurant on the wharf, waved goodbye and drove off.

We walked in and was immediately greeted by an excited waitress.

"Baby Momma!" She shrieked. She ran over and tightly wrapped her hands around Egypt. "You've been promising to visit us for a month." She pouted.

"I know," Egypt said, "but I've been working doubles at work. You know I need the extra income." Egypt turns towards me and grabbed my hand, "Leah, this is Cassie. She's an imprint."

Cassie looked to be around my age. She was tall and tan with long black hair decorated with teal streaks. Her arm and midriff were covered in colorful tattoos and her crop top exposed her belly button ring.

"Nice to meet you." Cassie waved at me, "Are you a new imprint?"

"No," I shook my head, "A wolf."

"No fucking way!" She cried, "Finally, another female. That's some Girl power right there." She showed us to a booth and wrote down our orders. "Tanner and I are about to get off, we'll join you guys."

After about twenty minutes, Cassie and Tanner brought out our food and joined us at our booth.

"I honestly didn't believe Cassie when she said there was another female wolf here," Tanner said as he slid into the booth, "yet here you are. How did you guys come across each other."

"Your Aunt." Egypt informed him as she popped a French fry in her mouth.

"I met Marianna about a month ago in Portland," I said, "She and Chris convinced me for the sake of my unborn baby to move to the shelter and-"

"Wait your pregnant?" Cassie happily shrieked, "When is it due?"

"I actually don't know yet."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not sure- "

"Are you excited? What do you think it will be? Who's your doctor?"

Cassie started to bombard me with all types of questions. A sense of fear and nervousness creeped through my body. I don't have an answer for any of her questions. I don't have a due date, I don't have a doctor, and I most definitely don't know if I'm excited or not.

I'd always picture that if I were pregnant I'd have a little house on the beach. My friends and family… And Sam. When Sam was taken away from me, so did my dreams of my little family on the beach. When I thought I could never have kids, it only crushed me. I always thought that if I did ever manage to get over Sam, I'd still wouldn't be able to give the new love of my life any kids. But here I am, given an opportunity to be a mother and there aren't any words to describe how I'm feeling. Petrified? Maybe, but not enough.

Noticing my blank stare, Egypt gave Cassie a quick kick underneath the table. "It's only her first day here. Let's give her time to get herself together." Egypt softly told her. Egypt grabbed my hand a winked at me.

I mouthed "thank you" to her before quickly changing to the subject. "So how did you and Tanner meet?"

"Well," Cassie smiled and eyed Tanner, "Me and one of my friends came down here for the Pride Parade. And my buddy points to this shy guy sitting alone," She pokes Tanner in his rib, "and says "hey Cass. Go get me that guys number." So I go to him and BAM. Instant imprint." She and Tanner started to laugh, "I totally cock blocked my friend."

Tanner scoffed, "Dylan's not my type anyway."

I take in the conversation. "So wait," I start to ask, "You're- "

"Gay." He confirmed. "Imprinting gives you the person that you need the most in life. I needed a best friend. She helped me come out to the pack and my family."

"Not to mention I'm the best Wingman ever." Cassie added. "You'd never get any action without me."

It's been a couple of weeks since I've came to the shelter. I've been around Cassie, Tanner, and Egypt almost every day; we've all gotten very close.

Today I was going to my first doctor's appointment. I was sitting on my bed, anxiously waiting for Marianna to come and pick me up.

"Get ready world, Momma's bringing home a girl!" Cassie burst into our room, bouncing with giddiness. Egypt was trailing behind her, a giant grin plastered on her face.

I hopped off my bed and went to hug Egypt. "So everything went well. No complications with your baby girl?"

"Oh Lee," she beamed, "I feel so different. Obviously I've known that I'm pregnant, but now it's actually hitting me that I'm going to be a mom. I have an actual person inside of me and there's no one or nothing in the world that can stop me from loving her."

A few tears started to slip down her face. I reached to her face and wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"I'm sorry. Damn hormones." Egypt babbled. She turned around and strode off towards the mirror in the corner. She lifted her shirt and gave a broad smile at her stomach. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and softly started to sing.

 **You are the sunshine of my life  
That's why I'll always be around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart**

There was a soft knock on the door. Marianna stepped in and silently waved for me to come on; not wanting to interrupt Egypt's emotional moment.

"Do you ever think I'll be that excited?" I asked her as we walked to the clinic.

"Just give it time mija." Marianna advised.

Thankfully, the medical center is a few buildings down from our dorm. Chris's sister Elaina, who is Tanner's mom and another pack imprint, is going to be my doctor. We didn't want to risk me going to a human doctor.

"Are you ready for this," Elaina asked me.

I was lying back in the chair, looking up at the screen attached to the ultra sound machine.

"Honestly, I'm nervous. Is that normal? What if I did something to hurt the baby? Or something's wrong?"

"Of course it's normal," Elaina confirmed, "You're probably going to be nervous until the day it turns 18. How about I look and make sure everything is normal so that you won't have any surprises?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

She puts the cold gel below my belly button and presses the probe against my stomach.

She moves it around and she raises an eyebrow.

"Oh my." She states.

"OH MY! WHY DID SHE SAY OH MY?! DOCTORS AREN'T ALLOWED TO SAY THAT" I'm freaking out. I felt my breathing start to become uneven.

Marianna comes and squeezes my hand and rubbed my shoulders.

"Calm down Leah." Elaina says. "Everything is fine."

I took a deep breath, "Then Why did you say oh my?"

Elaina gives me a small smile, "Leah, you are 13 weeks pregnant with twins."

All the air in my lungs escaped.

Marianna dropped my hands.

 _Twins_

 _That's two babies_

 _Two lives_

Elaina turned on the screen and showed where each baby was. She pressed a button on the machine. The sound of thumping started to fill the room.

 _Those are heartbeats._

I finally understand the joy that Egypt kept telling me about.

I felt the joyous tears start to stream down my face.

 _I have two lives inside of me._

 _And I couldn't be happier_

The song Egypt was singing was from Sunshine of my life by Stevie Wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:** sorry his part is so short guys. I promise he will become a part of the story soon!

 **Disclaimer: Twilight characters belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

Jacob's POV

It's been 3 months.

3 months since I've seen her beautiful smile.

3 months since I've heard her voice.

3 months since I've realized how much I love Leah Clearwater.

3 months since she left.

I was lying down in my bed. Ever since Leah left, I barely left my room. I'm too busy wallowing in my own sorrow.

 _Where is she? Is she happy? Why didn't she tell me that she was leaving?_

I groaned and pull the covers over my head.

I'm not sure when I fell for Leah. She was the one person that I could count on. We were both hurting, so we found comfort and solace in each other.

There was a knock at the door.

The sweet smell burned my nose; I knew exactly who it was.

"Go away Bella." I yelled from under my covers.

I don't feel like hearing any cheery pep talk from her today.

She opens the door, marches in, and snatches the covers from my body.

"Hey!" I yelled as I sat up.

Bella was staring at me with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Billy told me to come over. Everyone is worried about you Jacob." She told me.

"Thanks for your concern," I said as I snatch my blanket from her, "but I am fine."

Bella sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Jacob," she put her hand on my knee, "What would Leah say if she knew that this was how you were acting?"

 _She'd tell me to stop being a crying little piss pants._

"I just don't understand how she could abandon everyone!" I yell. "Her pack, her brother, her own mother! How could she do this to us?"

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" Bella scolded. "Leah was unhappy and depressed. How could she not be? Especially with all that she went through. It would be selfish of you to want her to stay here for only your benefit." She took in an unnecessary breath. "Jacob, my family is leaving in a few days. I didn't want to leave until you were back to your normal happy self, but it's been 3 months and people are starting to get suspicious about Renesmee." She pulled my head up to make me look at her. "You are welcome to come with us if you want."

I knew that one day this would come and I always thought that I would be leaving with them, but I couldn't do that. I love Renesmee, I really do. But I loved her the same way I loved Rachel or Rebecca.

I stood and wrapped my arms around Bella's cold body.

"I'm sorry Bells," I looked her in her eyes, "but my home will always be here."

She nodded her head as if she understood and let go of me. She opened up her purse, pulled something out, and handed it to me.

It's a check!

My eyes nearly bulge out of my head.

 _How many zeros are at the end?_

"I figured that you stay," she gave me a sad soft smile, "I want you to take this money and buy you a house. Open up your own auto shop or travel. Just get out of this room." She headed for the door.

"And Jacob?" I looked up at her. "Don't lose hope with Leah.


End file.
